


Hunger

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Band, Tour, band crew, cursing, greta van fleet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: Momma Kiszka enlist the help of a young professional to keep her boys healthy on the next leg of their world tour. The recent college grad is excited, but has she bitten off more than she can chew?





	1. Chapter 1

You had just put your phone down when you saw the new email notification blink. The screen lit up with the email of your college advisor. That was unexpected. You had graduated almost two months ago, what could Debbie be reaching out about? You quickly unlocked your phone to open the email. After a quick greeting and well wishes on a post grad life Debbie began to describe a new position that would fit perfectly with your degree in nutritional sciences and your love of traveling. The employer was a childhood friend of Debbie’s, Karen, who was looking for a nutritionist with the ability to travel and keep odd hours. Karen wanted the nutritionist to be personally recommended by Debbie.  
“I immediately thought of you for the position, Y\N,” read the email, “You were top of your class and had glowing evaluations from all of your internships during undergrad. Plus, I know you were hoping to do some traveling in the years following graduation. I think this would a stellar opportunity. I know Karen’s family, they are good people. Please let me know if you are interested and I’ll go ahead and recommend you to Karen and put you two in contact.”  
The email ended with more well wishes. You mulled it over for a bit. From what you understood, Karen had some young sons who would need help with staying healthy while away from home during constant travel. It wasn’t a very detailed description, but your curiosity was piqued.  
You currently didn’t have a solid plan for the future. Your paid internship at a local fitness club was about to end in two weeks along with the lease on your apartment. The club had let you know that even though they loved your work, they unfortunately didn’t have the funds to add you as a full-time employee. The most sensible thing to do would be to move back home with your parents at the end of the month and start applying around for a new job. The prospect of moving back to your hometown two hours from the city was not ideal. But the city was expensive and with no steady income lined up, your choice was pretty much made. But this email provided an alluring option.  
You quickly replied to Debbie expressing your interest in the job. You wanted to explore the option before you. You had already surrendered to returning to your old room, but now out of the blue an exciting opportunity fell into your lap. Fate? Maybe.  
~  
You were nervous on the Uber ride over to Karen’s home office. A week ago, Debbie had put you and Karen in contact for what seemed like a promising job opportunity. The first phone call came two days later and was easy enough to get through because Karen had been very kind and asked questions about your experience, your rates, and willingness to make last minute changes in schedules. It was a pleasant and relatively short call. You didn’t get to ask any more questions about the position, but you figured it was mostly an opportunity for Karen to get a feel for you. You felt pretty confident and hoped she’d consider you.  
Two days after that you got a phone call from Karen, she was really interested in you for the position, but wanted to clear up a few details before making an offer.  
“My kids, they’re technically not kids anymore and one of them is a family friend. The youngest is 19, one is 20 and the other two are 22. They’re basically your age,” Karen spoke into the phone. “Which I’m weighing right now as a pro and a con. The pro is that your young and can keep up with them and you can relate to them, the similarity in age makes you more approachable, I think. However, the con, I’m afraid they won’t respect your expert advice, with you being so young. I’d like to think my boys would act accordingly and follow through with your professional recommendations. I’m willing to give them the benefit of the doubt because you look great on paper and Debbie can’t exalt your skills enough.”  
“Wow, I’m flatered, thank you, Karen.” You beamed on the other side of the phone.  
“Now, the other thing. The boys are part of a band called Greta Van Fleet, I’m not sure if your familiar with it?”  
Holy fucking shit. Holy crap. Was this real life? Hell yeah I knew who they were! Local Michigan legends, they had just won a freakin Grammy!  
“Errm, i—am, I do know. I know who they are, who the band is.” Holy shit you were starstruck through the damn phone. This was probably the final test and you were failing it with your stunned blubbering. It clicked together at that moment—the job required constant travel with four “kids”—you were going to tour with Greta Van Fleet as their nutritionist. Well if you could secure the job that is.  
Karen gave a knowing chuckle. “I knew it was highly likely that you would know them. I kept the details under wraps while I filtered out candidates. Essentially, you would be working for me “being the mom,” if you will, while they are out touring. I can’t be there with them, but I want someone there to make sure they’re eating right, sleeping and all that. They came home a mess from their last tour, especially Josh,” you could hear the worry in her voice, “and I just can’t stay home in peace knowing they are risking their health like that.”  
“I understand. I understand your concern as a mother. It would be an incredible honor to be trusted with your boys’ health while they go rock out in the world.”  
Another chuckle. “I want to offer you the position, Y\N. If you accept, I’d like to meet you in person to read through the contract.”  
“I do, I accept! When would you want to meet?”  
~  
That had been a few days ago and now you were on your way to read and sign the contract with Karen. Holy shit. You were going on tour with Josh, Jake, Sam, and Danny. Definitely better than moving back home!  
The car came to a stop in front of a lovely suburban home. You made your way to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened suddenly, “Y/N! Welcome, I’m so glad to finally meet you in person.” Karen waved you in and took your hand to shake it. “Please follow me.” You were in the Kiszka’s childhood home, oh my GOD!  
You followed her through a living room full of family pictures. You tried not to stare because you wanted to seem as professional as possible. But dammit you were going on tour with rock stars! Karen closed the door to her office and asked you to sit opposite from her at her desk.  
“I think you are going to be a great addition to the tour troupe. I know I’ll feel better knowing your there. I want you to read the contract and let me know if you have any questions.” She bit her bottom lip as she slid the document across to you. It reminded you of Josh and you smiled. You took the papers in your hands and began to read. It was all pretty standard. Ethical practice stuff, non-disclosure clause so I wouldn’t go blabbing to TMZ or something. But then, there was a special clause. Your cheeks began to burn and you wished Karen wasn’t watching you as you read. Basically, it prohibited you from forming romantic relationships with any of the band members…which was basically covered by the ethical portion—you wouldn’t do that with any client, it was a conflict of interests. But this went further to detail that absolutely no sexual contact must happen between anyone in the band and me or it would result in immediate termination of my contract. Holy god this was beyond embarrassing. This kind of stuff usually went without saying, I wouldn’t do that! Why did Karen make this so explicit? Momma bear instinct?  
You placed the papers on the desk. “I agree to the terms stated.” You tried your best to keep your voice steady and your face open and relaxed.  
Karen stared into your eyes for an extra beat. “I know it isn’t typical to be so…detailed about some aspects. I won’t bullshit with you, I know what kinds of experiences come with the “Rockstar lifestyle”. You seem like a professional and responsible young lady, but I want to make sure you, or anyone that we work with, don’t try and take advantage of the privileged position in the boys’ lives. I hope you don’t take that personally.”  
Your first reaction was hurt. It hurt to be considered a type of vulture that would try and get something out of the situation. But then you realized it must be so hard to find people with genuine intentions when money, power, and fame are on the line.  
You nodded, “I understand. I hope to carry out my duties in a professional and respectful way. This is an incredible opportunity and I feel very grateful that you trust me. I don’t want that to ever be tarnished.” You really meant it.  
“It’s reassuring to hear you say that, Y/N. The boys should be getting here soon, you all need to meet now. I’m also going to be telling them about your role in the crew for the first time. I hope that goes over well.”  
Your face dropped. Did she mean that the guys didn’t know about having a personal nutritionist for their upcoming tour? You began to worry. “Karen, do the guys not know about me? Like about this position?” You tried to keep the concern out of your voice, but your wide eyes betrayed you.  
Karen looked guilty and her face sank. “I have not told them yet that a professional will be joining the crew, no. I don’t want them brushing it off as me being overprotective. I’m hoping if I present you as a signed on done deal, they wont protest. I realize it puts you in a bit of an uncomfortable position. But I’m certain I’m just overthinking it. I think, yes.” She finished saying the last part more to herself than you.  
Fuck. You hoped all the boys would be on board and not hate you for essentially being their mom’s stand in. You had been nervous about meeting the band before. But now, you were downright panicked. You mentally crossed your fingers as you sat and waited.


	2. Meet the Boys

Karen had moved you from her office to the living room and placed a glass of water in front of you. You both chatted idly about your time in college and the fast-approaching end of your internship. Suddenly, the front door swung open.   
“MOTHER! Your children have returned!” Josh almost summersaulted into the living room, his short curly hair a wild mess on his head.  
“Why you gotta do that every time?” Sam laughed.  
“It’s like a warning. That way mom has a chance to mentally prepare.” Jake said while wrapping his arms tight around Josh.  
Danny followed in closely with a big smile.  
The boys stopped at the threshold when they saw you sitting on the couch. They were as good looking in person as the pictures online. In person, though, kind energy seemed to pulse from them.   
“Ope! I guess it also works as a warning to unsuspecting visitors.” Jake said while giving his signature side smile.  
You smiled back while holding back a chuckle. Karen stood and motioned for the boys to come and sit down.  
“Hey guys, come on in, we need to talk.”  
They boys all quickly exchanged wide eyed glances.  
“Sam!” Yelled Jake and Josh in unison.  
“It was Sam!” chimed in Danny.  
“Wow, what a supportive crew I got.” scoffed Sam.  
“I don’t know what we’re talking about but if someone’s to blame no doubt it’s Sam.” Josh said as he sat crossed legged on the lazy boy chair.   
“And if we’re talking about the girl scout cookies that were hidden in the laundry room then it was definitely Sam.” added Jake as he took a spot at the end of the sofa. Sam sat next to him with Danny at the other end. It was endearing to watch them all lovingly tease each other. They were definitely a wholesome bunch.  
Karen sighed, “Jeeze guys, those were mine! Look we’ll talk about that later,” she looked at Sam as she said the last word, “right now I want to introduce you to Y/N and talk about your upcoming tour.” Karen turned to you and smiled encouragingly. You stood quickly and shook all the boys’ hands while muttering your name.  
“Nice to meet you all, I admire your work and am excited to be joining you.” As soon as you said it you regretted it. They had no idea why you were there which explained the confused looks they gave you as you sat back down. Luckily Karen took over.   
“Guys, it’s no secret that the last part of the tour was pretty strenuous on you,” she looked over at Josh, concern etched all over her features, “out of my own money, I’m hiring a personal nutritionist to come on tour with you. She’ll prepare your meals, make sure your properly hydrated, she’ll catch any red flags as they appear. She’s gonna look after your health, for me.”  
The boys’ faces all reflected different reactions. Jake seemed surprised, Sam nodded neutrally, and Danny smiled awkwardly. And Josh, well, Josh…  
“Mom you don’t have to do that.” You had never seen Josh be so serious. You weren’t really sure if he was being serious, it was so unlike his usual spirited demeanor.   
“Well, it’s done. I drew up a contract and we’ve both signed it. Josh, boys, it would mean the world to me if you accepted this.”  
“Mom I appreciate this, and I know I gave you quite a scare a few months ago, but I’m better and am gonna stay better. This is all unnecessary.” Josh waved his hands in your direction.  
You felt uncomfortable witnessing a private family discussion. “Maybe I should step out…” you began to say as you made to stand, but Karen stopped you.  
“Nope, Y/N, no you’re part of the show now. You stay.”  
Your cheeks went warm for the second time today. You sat and picked up the glass of water in front of you, grateful for something to keep your hands busy.  
The boys were all watching Josh. Jake spoke up first.  
“So how long will Y/N be with us? Just the European leg? Or the rest of the touring year?” he was clearly trying to sound diplomatic and not step on any toes.   
“She doesn’t have to be part of any of it.” Josh said pointedly at his mother.  
“Okay Josh, you’ve said your piece, now watch it.” Karen was bothered by her son’s tone. Josh stood abruptly and walked out of the room, Karen followed him.  
Holy crap you wished you could be anywhere but here right now, despite the company.  
“Oh, boy.” sighed Jake while exchanging a look with Sam. Danny picked at the knee of his jeans then looked at you.  
“Y/N maybe you can help Sam bulk up, I keep catching him admiring my guns.” Danny said while flexing his arms. His comment broke the tension.  
“Whatever Daniel! You’re the only one obsessed with your arms. He’s talked about insuring them.” Sam grabbed onto Danny’s bicep and squeezed hard. They both laughed.  
You were grateful for the playful display that helped dissipate the awkward vibes. You could hear a hushed conversation in the kitchen between Josh and his mom.  
“I really hate stirring the pot like this,” you said to the boys, “I don’t even…” Jake cut you off.  
“Don’t even worry about it. Things with mom and Josh have been…don’t take any of it personally. This is their thing that they gotta work through.” His words eased your guilt.  
Danny and Sam solemnly nodded in agreement. You took in a deep breath, released it, and relaxed. You hadn’t realized how tensed up your whole body had been up until then. Today had been full of high emotions. Excitement for the new position, embarrassment at the contract, and worry about the guys’ reactions to you. You were really grateful that Jake, Sam, and Danny were open and seemingly welcoming to you so far.  
After a few moments of silence Karen and Josh walked back into the living room. Her eyes were slightly red rimmed and Josh’s face was a mask, indecipherable. They took their former seats amongst you and the boys. You didn’t know what was coming, would your contract be annulled? What had they discussed? What conclusion or compromise did they come to? Was your job over before it began? Your stomach twisted in anticipation.   
“Sorry for the wait, um, so Y/N is on contract for six months which is basically Europe, Australia, and a few shows in Latin America. After that we’ll all evaluate what you’ve learned from her and decide if she should stay on longer.” She turned to you and after half a beat of processing what was going on you nodded in agreement. Oh my gosh it’s still on, thank god! “Please see this as a favor to me, for my peace of mind. She’s not there to police you, just to make sure you stay healthy.”  
“Yeah mom, we get it.” Jake said sympathetically.  
“Y/N, you’re probably not getting paid enough for this and I’m sorry in advance. And please don’t get rid of our coffee!” Sam joked while elbowing Danny.   
Josh watched his mother as he spoke. “I don’t need a handler. So, while it’s upsetting to be treated like a naïve kid, I’m gonna approach this with an open mind.” He sunk into his seat and folded his arms across his chest.   
“I say look at this as a learning opportunity on how to stay balanced.” Karen encouraged while looking around at all the boys.  
“Is Y/N gonna like send you progress reports?” Sam wondered.  
“Let’s clear this up. Y/N is not there to keep tabs on you for me, there are things I just don’t need to know. When and if she communicates with me it will be to let me know if something is wrong with you regarding your health. That’s it.”  
“Ha, sweet! Um, I mean…”  
Karen shook her head. Sam and Danny stifled their laughter. Jake shook his head while smiling. Josh looked at you, for the first time since coming into the house. He seemed to be sizing you up, like he mistrusted you despite what his mother had just said. That was disheartening, you hoped you’d be able to smooth things over with him and soon.  
Karen gave you a tentative smile, “Well Y/N, I want to be the first to welcome you to the Greta Van Fleet family.” The boys cheered and whooped. All but one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to be updating so soon! Let me know what y'all think so far!


	3. Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This was originally a much shorter chapter, but then I got on a roll! Hope you like it :)

Compared to that first interaction, the rest of that first afternoon was pretty uneventful. You had passed some forms around to the boys and asked them to write down everything they ate during the day for the next week, including times.  
"Please be as thorough as possible, don't omit anything...not even girl scout cookies." A smile played on your lips. The boys gave a chuckle, except for Josh but you swore you saw the ghost of a smile on the corner of his mouth. The cookie comment caused a light blush to adorn Sam's face. People called him the pretty one, but boy was that an understatement. It seemed cliché but he was honestly nothing short of angelic.  
"I'll come around next week to collect the food diaries. If you have any questions, Karen has my contact info, feel free to shoot me an email or text." It was not lost on you how surreal it was to be asking rock stars to send you a message.  
"Food diaries seems like it would be a cooking show, Josh maybe you can make this whole thing into a little video series." Danny offered.  
Josh looked up from his forms and gave Danny a big, sarcastic smile before he leapt from his seat and left the room for the second time that day.  
"My bad..." mumbled Danny.  
"It was a good suggestion." said Sam without looking up from his papers.  
You stood to leave. “Well, guys, it’s been a pleasure meeting you all. I’ll see you next week.” Jake stood up too.  
“I’ll get the door!” you didn’t see but Sam gave Jake a narrowed eyed look behind his back and then turned over at Danny. Danny raised his brows in response, then bent back over his papers.  
Jake opened the door and you stepped outside.  
“Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day.”  
“Hey, Y/N, I know today was a little tense, but I hope you’re not discouraged by us. I honestly think this is a good idea, for all of us.” he smiled.  
“I’m glad you think so, I’m looking forward to this.”  
“Cool. So, see ya next week.” He was picking at the door’s paint as he spoke. In pictures Jake always came across as the effortlessly sexy one. His sex appeal was palpable in photos. But in person he was actually really approachable. He was a born leader, but it was hard to see because of his quiet disposition. It was made even harder by his very outspoken twin, who seemed better fit to take the reigns because of his louder nature.  
“Yeah. Good bye.”  
~  
A week later you were on your way back to the Kiszka’s. Since your last meeting, you had wrapped up your internship and began making some spreadsheets to help with the boys’ meals abroad. You still had some research to do, but you were starting to look up grocery stores in the different cities where the boys would be performing. Shopping for food abroad would be an interesting challenge.  
You rang the doorbell once and waited. Then once more. The third time you pressed the button twice in quick succession. You were pretty sure you were here at the right time. You were about to send Karen a text when the door swung open.  
“Oh, hey Josh. I was starting to wonder if y’all were home.” You offered a hesitant smile.  
“Oh, everyone’s at the golf course with Danny. I was listening to some records, couldn’t hear the doorbell.”  
“Ah, that explains it! I’m here to pick up the food diaries.” he stared at you. “Do you think I could come in?” You honestly did not want to be alone with Josh. You could tell he was still not happy about your role. It was uncomfortable to feel so unwelcomed.  
“Crap, yeah, c’mon in.” he stood out of the way and gestured for you to enter.   
“Thanks.”  
“Mmhm. I know Sam and Danny left their stuff on the kitchen counter…” he trailed off and you followed him to the kitchen. “I have my stuff in the den, I’ll go get it.”  
“Cool, sounds good.” You walked towards the small pile on the counter and began flipping through the papers. Josh returned and held out his papers to you. You reached for them and spoke.  
“Hey Josh, I feel like when we met things got left kinda weird. And I want you to know that I’m really looking forward to working with you and your brothers. And Danny, too.  
“Danny’s my brother.”  
“Yeah, of course.” you smiled.   
“You’re probably thinking I’m a huge asshole, right?” his statement caught you off guard.  
“What? Oh, no, that’s not…I don’t’ think that.” You gave a nervous chuckle.  
“I wouldn’t blame ya if you did.” He took a seat on a nearby stool and seemed to relax for the first time around you. “Look, Y/N, I’m apologizing for last week. I’m sorry. I acted out and I know I made you uncomfortable. I hate to admit it, but that was my intention. When I got sick earlier this year and we had to reschedule shows and all that I felt so powerless. I hate feeling that way. So, you coming in, even in such a noble capacity, made me remember all that powerlessness again. Like I can’t,” he gestured with his hands in the air, “have a hold on my own life.”  
You smiled, it was the first time he had said your name. The first time he treated you like a person and not an entity.  
“I can understand that. And yes, I definitely felt uncomfortable, which is why I addressed it. I didn’t want to tip toe around you for the next six months. I accept your apology.”  
“Fresh start?” he reached out his hand to you. You took it in yours and shook it.  
“Fresh start.” you agreed.   
When Josh wasn't serious, he was just as you'd imagined him. Upbeat and all smiles, like an exceptionally bright ray of sunshine. You were glad you were able to clear the air with him.  
“I guess I’ll wait a while for everyone to return because I still need Jake’s stuff.”  
“Oh yeah, sure thing. You want something to drink while you wait?”  
“Oh no, I’m good. Thanks.”  
“Wanna join me in the den while you wait. My mom would kill me if I left company unattended.”  
“Sure, if you don’t mind.”  
“Nah.” He started towards the den and you put all the diaries away in your bag before you followed. When you walked in behind him you mouthed a silent “whoa”. The room was absolutely chock full of records. Dozens upon dozens of music records lined the walls, floor to ceiling.   
“Wow, this is quite the library.” you admired.  
Josh stood by his record player and looked over his shoulder at you. “Yeah, she’s our pride and joy.” He had a few piles of records on the desk he was standing at. He placed the needle back on the record he had been playing and Muddy Waters filled the room. You found a chair in the corner and sat down to listen.  
Josh began gently bopping his head to the music, muttering along to the lyrics. “I’m picking out which ones I want to take on the road. Feel free to browse the shelves.” he gestured behind you and gave you a big smile. He returned his attention back to the pile on the desk. You stood up and walked to the nearest shelf and lazily ran your fingertips along the records. You began to flip through the titles. Some you knew well, others not at all. You were crouched down near the bottom of the shelf when you came across a record with a couple sitting on a park bench, you instantly recognized it and pulled it out. You were reading over the song titles when you felt someone next to you. You looked up and Josh was giving you a quizzical look. “I didn’t take you for a disco girl.” he looked down at the record you were holding.  
“I love ABBA.”  
“Like in a guilty pleasure kind of way?”  
You laughed as you stood up, “No! In a totally unashamed pleasure kind of way.”  
“We’ll add it to the tour pile.” He reached out for the record.  
“You really don’t have to.” Josh took the record and walked over to place it on top of one of the piles.  
“Oh c’mon it’s fine, we’ll have a little boogie night, some Saturday Night Fever.” he began doing the disco finger pointing up and down across his body. You both chuckled.  
“Y’all partying without us?” you turned toward the door and saw Sam standing there, Danny stood close behind him looking in. Josh reached over to the record player and stopped the music.  
“Y/N is just adding to the tour pile.”  
“Y’all got a pretty impressive collection here.”  
Danny walked over to the desk with the record pile and Sam made his way to the shelf.   
“Yeah it’s pretty epic.” said Danny as he picked up your record. His thick eyebrows shot up and he looked over at you and began slowly nodding his head. You raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I’m not gonna defend my choice.”  
“I didn’t ask you to.” he smiled big.  
“What’d she pick?” asked Sam over his shoulder.  
“ABBA, greatest hits.” Danny responded. Sam turned abruptly to look at you.  
“Groovy.” he nodded and went back to perusing the shelf. You smiled.  
“Hey, is Jake with you guys? I’m actually here to collect all the food diaries, just need his before I go.”  
“He headed to his room when we got here, he should come down soon.” Danny said.  
“I’ll go get him, don’t want to keep you waiting any longer.” offered Josh and he quickly made his way out of the room.  
Sam made his way over to the desk with a few albums in his hands. “So…did Josh behave himself?” he set the records down and looked over to you. Danny was watching you too. These boys had a way of surprising you with their questions.  
“Oh, yeah, he was great. I addressed our meeting last week and we’ve cleared the air. He apologized. We’re good now.” you nodded and smiled. The boys looked at each other and back at you.  
“Josh apologized? For being a gigantic drama queen?” Sam asked incredulously. You laughed.  
“He apologized for acting out and trying to make me uncomfortable.”  
Sam and Danny looked at each other again and at the same time said, “Drama queen.”  
You heard running footsteps heading toward the den, you turned in time to see Jake skid to a stop at the threshold.   
“Hey, Y/N,” he said slightly out of breath as he slicked his hair back, “didn’t know you were here, Josh said you needed these.” he handed you his food diary.  
You heard Danny and Sam stifle their laughter behind you. Josh came up behind Jake in the hallway and you saw him bite his lips to stop a smile. You reached for the papers.  
“Thanks Jake.” you placed them in your bag with the others, “Well, I guess I’ll be off now. Next time I see y’all we’ll be heading out on tour!” you said excitedly as you looked over all the boys. Jake gave you a wide smile, Josh nodded, and the other boys woo-hooed loudly. You began to make your way past Jake and he stepped aside.  
“Hey Jake could you be a dear and get the door for Y/N?” asked   
Sam. Danny chuckled. Josh looked down at the floor to hide his smile. You weren’t dumb, you knew the boys were teasing Jake because of you. You knew the boys were comfortable teasing each other, but it was a little weird to be caught right in the middle of it.  
“Yeah, I was just about to offer.”  
“Oh, we know.” mumbled Danny just audibly. Sam smacked his arm playfully.  
“I appreciate that.” You said as you turned to walk toward the door. Jake followed closely behind. When he opened the door, you stepped out and turned to him.  
“Are you gonna kick their asses?” you asked. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth but nothing came out. “Make sure to get a kick in for me. See you later.” You walked away smiling. After a few seconds Jake yelled behind you.  
“I-I will!”


	4. Lift Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter up! Let me know what you think so far :)

Kiszka House  
Jake closed the door gently after Y/N left. He breathed in a deep breath and charged towards the den. He stopped abruptly at the entrance of the den and his brothers and Danny turned to look at him.   
“You guys are fucking dead!”  
Josh was sitting criss-crossed on the floor and looked up in confusion, “What?!”  
“Not you, Sam and Wagner. Little punks!” Jake charged at Sam who was sprawled on an arm chair. He instinctively put up his arms and legs to block Jake.   
“Ahhhhh, what the hell?!” Sam protested while Jake grabbed on to his forearms. While they struggled, Josh scooted back a bit and kept looking through records. Danny quickly came up behind Jake and picked him up off of Sam.   
“Put me down,” Jake flailed, “Dammit Danny. Put. Me. Down.”  
At this point Sam started laughing at the scene before him. Jake was no match for Danny’s six foot frame.  
“Just calm down, man.” Danny spoke calmly.  
“Is this about the door thing? Dude, you know we’re just teasing,” laughed Sam, “Y/N didn’t catch on, I’m sure.”  
“Actually, idiot! Danny, man seriously, put me down.” Danny looked over at Sam for permission and Sam nodded. Danny slowly put Jake down. “Actually, she totally caught on, man! She let me know it before she left.”  
“Oooooh.” winced Danny.  
“So, you’re mad cause she turned you down, said thanks but no thanks?”  
“Screw you Sam. You embarrassed me and she specifically asked me to kick your asses.”  
“I don’t take Y/N for a violent person.” chimed in Josh unexpectedly, “She listens to ABBA for chrisakes, like listens for fun!” His eyes were wide and his hands were outstretched in front of him.  
“Guys, I’m home, got pizza!” Karen’s voice came from the kitchen.  
“Mmm pizza! Alright Jake, well you had your shot. You can tell Y/N ya got me good, I’ll play along.” Sam stood and started to walk out the room unbothered. Jake made to charge at him again, but Josh clapped his hand on Jake’s shoulder.  
“You gave it your all, little man. You defended your honor bravely.” Josh assured with his other hand on his chest.  
Danny and Sam were already at the kitchen and Jake scoffed and shook the hand off his shoulder.  
“Mom, you’re the best.” Sam said while hugging his mom, holding a slice of pizza in each hand. Karen happily accepted the hug from her youngest son.  
“I’m gonna miss this.” she held on to Sam and took in a deep breath before letting go. Sam kissed the top of his mom’s head. “Did I hear you guys arguing over there?” she asked as Jake and Josh arrived.  
“Emotions are just running on high.” Danny offered with a mouthful of pizza.   
“We’re all just really looking forward to the tour is all.” Sam said with a big smile while looking at Jake. Karen heard the teasing edge in Sam’s voice. She always knew when the boys were making digs at each other. “Especially with our new crew member, Y/N. You actually just missed her, she came by.”  
“Oh no,” Karen grew worried, “we’re you guys arguing about her?” she looked right at Josh.  
Josh jerked up when he saw his mother’s accusing stare. He quickly swallowed to defend himself, “Not at all, mother! As a matter of fact, I apologized to Y/N today. She graciously accepted my apology and I even got her to add a record to our tour pile.” Josh smiled proud of himself.  
“We’re all cool about Y/N joining the tour. Real cool.” Sam said before taking another bite of pizza.  
“Josh?” Karen was serious.  
“Yeah mom, honestly we’re cool, I’m cool. Thanks for looking out for us.”  
“Of course, honey. Always!” she stood and walked over to her oldest boy and wrapped him in a hug.  
“Mother!” Josh jokingly protested while squirming in his chair.  
“So, what were you arguing about?”  
The boys all gave each other a knowing look. “Just, records. We can only take so many with us. We’re just strongly opinionated on what should get to go.” Jake lied.   
Karen knew her boys too well to believe their explanation. But she decided to not press them and just enjoy what was probably going to be their last pizza night for a long while.  
~  
You arrived a little later than expected to the airport but you got there before they started boarding. You spotted Josh and quickly went up to him and apologized for your tardiness.  
“Don't worry about it Y/N we're notorious for tardiness so you’re already fitting right in.” Josh assured you.   
He introduced you to some of the crew who he’d been talking to. They would be helping with equipment set up and merchandise. Everyone seemed so cool and relaxed, meanwhile you were pretty nervous about doing a good job.  
“So, you're the kids’ professional chef?” asked a man with a lot of tattoos and a bunch of rings on his hands.  
“I guess, kind of,” you answered, “I'm going to prepare their meals so I guess that is kind of like a chef.” You nervously stuttered.  
“I’m just teasing, kid. Glad to have you on. We’ll have to get you a crew shirt, you’re one of us now.”  
You smiled and noticed that the crew all had on GVF band tees.  
“Oh, I got you, Y/N.” Josh quickly bent over his carryon bag, unzipped it, and pulled out a black tshirt. “I was charged with the duty of presenting this humble gift, you’re first official Greta Van Fleet crew member shirt.” Josh did a little bow and placed the shirt in your hands.  
“I am honored,” you bowed back, “I’m really excited and nervous and just can’t believe we’re finally taking off.”  
“You never forget your first tour.” Josh winked at you and you giggled.  
“I always feel so left out when you two get together,” Sam appeared next to Josh and wrapped his arm around his older brother’s shoulder, “When do I get some one on one time with Y/N?”  
You chuckled, “I’ll be sure to pencil you in sometime this week.”  
Sam pointed at you, “I’m gonna hold you to it!”  
“Y/N! We thought you might bail on us last minute!” Danny walked up next to you and gave you a side hug.  
“Not a chance!” you smiled at him returning a one-armed hug.  
You looked across the aisle and spotted Jake taking small sips of coffee while talking to what you assumed was another crew member. He looked over to you and gave you a nod. You waved and smiled. You needed to fill up your empty water bottle and he happened to be standing next to the water fountain, so you made your way over.  
You began filling up your bottle as Jake finished his conversation and the crew member returned to the rest of the group.  
“Staying hydrated?” he asked.  
“Sure thing and I expect you all to do the same.” You looked over at him and shot him a smile.  
He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. You started screwing on the top of your water bottle and made to walk back to the other boys when Jake stopped you.  
“Wait, Y/N, I got something for you.” He bent down on one knee and started rummaging through his knapsack. After a few seconds he produced a silk flower, a white daisy. He stood and handed the flower to you. Surprised, you took it from him.  
“It’s your first official day, just a little memento to welcome you to the tour.” He played it off super cool, but you spotted a slight blush on his high cheekbones.   
“This is lovely, thank you.” You instinctively brought the false flower to your nose. You both chuckled and made your way back to the other boys. You rolled the flower into the shirt Josh had given you and gently placed it in your backpack.  
When you finished putting your gifts away Danny grabbed your wrist gently, “One more thing.” he smiled and started wrapping a small green and orange friendship bracelet on to you.  
“From both of us.” Sam said his elbow resting on Danny’s shoulder.  
“I was weaving bracelets with my sister and Sam suggested we make one for you. We picked the colors and I braided them.” he finished tying it up. You lifted your hand up to admire it.  
“You guys are way too sweet. Thank you.” Sam and Danny high fived each other.   
At that moment the announcer started calling for all those boarding to London. It was finally time.


	5. Fruits & Veggies

The ten-hour flight across the Atlantic, was for the most part, like any other flight. Danny had sat next to you during the flight and had been an excellent travel companion. He mostly listened to music or watched movies and let you do the same. You both had a chance to talk about your families and you got to know him a little better, too. He had a younger sister, while you had an older one.  
“My sister lives in San Francisco, she went out there for med school and stayed. Her husband owns a small restaurant. And my nephew just turned 8 months last week.”  
“Have you met him?” Danny asked.  
“Yeah, my parents and I went out for the birth. But, I haven’t seen him in person since. Thank God for the internet, she sends us pics almost daily. He’s super cute.” You brought up a few pics on your phone.  
“Aww, wee little one.” Danny smiled.  
You learned that pineapple was both of your favorite pizza topping.  
“The guys always outvote me and never let me get pineapple! They think it’s gross.”  
“Oh, man! What jerks! Alright, well I’m here now and I will make a stand for pineapple on any pizza we get during this tour.” You promised, he high fived you.  
The majority of the flight went on like this, with the occasional nap in between conversations and movies. While Danny was good company on such a long trip, the same could not be said about his best friend. Sam sat directly behind you and really gave crying toddlers a run for their money. Sam was one of those people that made comments out loud during movies. Whenever you didn’t have headphones on you would hear him behind you either laughing or complaining. Some of your conversations with Danny were punctuated by the many sounds of Sam.  
“Is he always like this? If this wasn’t a plane, I’m pretty sure he’d get kicked off.” You said wide eyed.  
Danny sighed and nodded with an apologetic smile.  
_“Oh, c’mon! you wanna get killed!? You wanna die!? Go through that door then, go ahead. Uh huh, yeah, do it dumbass!”_ Sam was watching some kind of horror film, apparently.  
“Y’all ever tried giving him Benadryl before a trip?” you half joked.  
“No actually, but we might have to try that.” You both chuckled.  
Danny also helped you get familiar with the rest of the crew by pointing at the tops of people's heads and naming them. He gave you a run-down of what to expect once you got to the airport.  
"Lars is going to meet us there and he'll have our ride to the hotel. He's like the European counter part of our agent. He's in charge of the concert arrangements and our accommodations."  
"I think that's the person that Karen sent my supplies list over to."  
"Yep! That'd be him."  
You spent the last hour of the trip napping. You were fast asleep when the sound of the flight attendant’s voice woke you. You blinked heavily and realized your head was leaning on Danny’s shoulder. He was also asleep, his head held up by his neck pillow. You lifted your head up to catch the last part of the announcement: the plane would soon start descending.  
You were stretching your arms when you heard Sam whisper between the seats.  
“He’s a comfy pillow, huh?”  
You playfully shooed him away and he giggled. You were grateful to finally be arriving, you were looking forward to a break from Sam.  
Everyone disembarked and swiftly made it over to the baggage claim thanks to the escort of airport security.  
“What time is it here?” Sam asked as you all waited for your bags.  
“Like almost ten,” Danny said as he looked at his watch, “we’re like five hours ahead of home, I think. It’s almost five over there.”  
“Ah, yes, the wonderful reality of time zones. And it’s lovely side effect, jet lag.” Josh chimed in.  
You knew that you and the boys wouldn’t be properly tired and ready for bed until much later tonight. Unfortunately, the boys had a full day of press ahead of them tomorrow, no chance to adjust to the time shift.  
Your flight’s bags were beginning to show up when a tall, handsome man approached the boys.  
“Lars!” yelled Josh, “so good to see ya, man.” He reached up to give the tall man a hug. Josh barely came up to his shoulder.  
“Greta! Good to have you boys back on this side of the pond.” He had a deep voice and you decided that he reminded you of a Hemsworth brother.  
Each of the boys greeted him in turn.  
“I’ve got the vans waiting outside.” He pointed behind his back with his thumb. He turned and everyone followed him.  
Josh waited half a step for you to catch up to him, “Hey, from here on out just know that you ride with us, with the band, when we’re moving around. Sound good?”  
“Oh, yeah, that sounds good to me.”  
Josh wrapped an arm around your shoulders and shook you, “London’s calling!” he proclaimed dramatically and you gave onlookers an embarrassed smile. You wished you could be as carefree as Josh.  
Jake was walking ahead of you and turned when he heard Josh’s exclamation. His eyes lingered on the arm Josh had wrapped around you.  
~  
“Wow, that’s like the most fruits and veggies I’ve seen outside of a grocery store!” Sam stood wide eyed in front of the open refrigerator.  
“And they’re all for us!” Danny said sarcastically.  
“Blegh, I need a poptart after that.” Sam shut the fridge door hard.  
“I don’t think Y/N put any of those on the supplies list.” Danny shrugged as he bit into a banana.  
Jake was sitting on his bed with his room’s door open and gave a small chuckle at the boys’ conversation. He was gingerly looking over all his guitars, making sure the trip hadn’t caused any damage. Josh walked in and perched on the edge of Jake’s mattress. He was looking over the press schedule for the next day.  
“You guys have a packed schedule tomorrow.” He said while skimming the papers in his hands. Josh usually skipped most interviews the day before a show, to save his voice. He would only be attending the very first radio show appearance in the morning.  
“Gotta hit the ground running, I suppose.” Jake answered.  
“Lars really went to town packing the interviews in. But, it looks like we don’t have to do any again for a couple weeks.”  
“Mmm.” Jake was distracted tuning his guitar.  
“So, after I’m done at the radio station, I’m gonna try and get some of the sights in. I really wanna ride one of those red, double decker buses.”  
“Mhm.”  
“I think I’m gonna ask Y/N to join me, that way I don’t do it all by myself.”  
Jake slowly looked over at his brother, he nodded, “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Then returned his attention back on his guitar.  
“Don’t get jealous, Jakey.”  
“Whatever, it’s not like that with her.”  
“With who? I’m talking about all the sightseeing I’m gonna do while you answer the question of our band’s name origin for the umpteenth time.” Josh smirked.  
Jake scoffed, but smiled, “You’re an ass.”  
~  
The following morning you made your way into the boys’ suite using the card key you were provided. The room was huge and you quietly made you way over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the band.  
You walked in on Danny standing by the Keurig, he was wearing a tank with the sides ripped wide and boxer briefs. You cleared your throat to announce your arrival.  
Danny turned suddenly at the noise, “Oh, crap! Um- uh- good morning, sorry I’m not decent.” He giggled nervously while crossing his hands in front of his underwear.  
You looked up at the ceiling embarrassed, “Good morning.”  
“My coffee’s almost done. You here to make us breakfast?”  
“Mmhmm.” You made your way to the fridge and began removing food from inside.  
Sam sauntered in rubbing his eyes wearing only a very short and snug pair of underwear, “Morning.” He yawned and stretched. He hopped up on the counter next to Danny and snatched Danny’s coffee mug and took a sip.  
“Dude!”  
“I’m just checking it for you.” Sam returned the mug. He eyed Danny’s nervously placed hands, “What are you acting all coy for?” He teased.  
Danny grimaced at Sam, “Shut up.” He muttered under his breath.  
Sam laughed, “Hey Y/N, did you see Danny’s in his undies?”  
Danny punched Sam’s arm, “So are you!”  
You turned around from where you were cutting up some fruit, “Yeah, I saw. I think I have that same pair. Blue with ducks and a red trim?”  
Danny’s eyes widened and Sam tossed his head back with a laugh.  
“Guys underwear is super comfortable; I like to use them as PJ bottoms. That was a cute set, it came with two more pairs, koalas and turtles. I got them for the turtles.” You added.  
“Yeah! I got them for the koalas!” Danny confirmed. Sam just shook his head at the exchange.  
You began to blend some smoothies and Danny left the kitchen to get ready. Sam swung his dangling feet while he waited for his cup of coffee to brew.  
"Ahhh it's too early for so much loud." Sam whined at the blender.  
"Sorry, but hopefully this meal will keep you as alert as possible despite the jet lag."  
"This, right here, is what's gonna keep me alert." Sam pointed down to his brewing coffee.  
You playfully rolled your eyes at him. Josh appeared freshly showered, wearing pants but shirtless, toweling off his hair.  
“Good morning, m’lady.” He bowed.  
“Good morning, Josh.” You smiled as you began to pour the green mixture into a cup.  
“I gotta be honest, I hope that tastes better than it looks.” Josh eyed the drink warily.  
“Let me know.” You held the cup out to him.  
He grabbed the cup and took a swig, smacking his lips slightly. “Mmm! That’s actually pretty tasty.” He took another large gulp.  
You continued to pour out three more cups for the other boys.  
“Finally, a fully dressed member of Greta Van Fleet.” You announced as Jake entered the kitchen. Jake looked around confused and then understood. He looked at Sam and shook his head. He went straight for one of the smoothie cups and thanked you.  
“Sam, for the love of God, please go get dressed.” Jake said after taking a sip of his drink. Sam drank from his coffee mug and gave Jake a confused look.  
“Why? I have my coffee like this every morning, it’s never bothered you before.”  
“Yeah, but there’s company.” Jake tilted his head towards you.  
“Okay, mom! Y/N are you offended by my nearly nude state?” Sam asked sarcastically.  
You watched as Josh slowly inched his way out of the kitchen.  
“I’m just here to make food, y’all can exist as you please.” You did not want to be in the middle of a Kiszka family discussion again.  
“Ha! She doesn’t care, neither should you. Besides we’re all going to be seeing a lot of each other when we start traveling by bus. Might as well get comfortable with that fact.” Sam lifted his mug to his lips and took another sip.  
“I just didn’t want things to be uncomfortable.”  
“Dude, you made it uncomfortable by bringing it up,” Sam gracefully jumped off the counter and picked up a smoothie, “I’m going to go get ready now.” He said pointedly at Jake as he left.  
You placed a skillet on the stove and turned up the heat. You gave Jake a small smile, “That one’s a handful, huh?”  
Jake looked down at his drink, “You have no idea.” He pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on and left the kitchen. You heard when he loudly closed his bedroom door.  
Josh returned wearing a shirt and was quietly attempting to get at the last dregs of his smoothie by holding his cup directly above himself. After he sipped the last drop, he looked at you.  
“So, what was the final consensus? Yay or nay to parading in our underwear? These types of decisions can really make or break a band, yanno?” He tried to keep a straight face, but his resolve broke and he laughed out loud and you couldn’t help but join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm sorry this took a so long to updated. Hope you liked it!


	6. Eat, Sleep, Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is very late, please forgive me.

You quickly learned that tour life was hectic. On show days, the energy always spiked right as you woke up. The boys seemed to be buzzing even when they weren't speaking or doing anything other than sipping on coffee. Being right in the middle of it, it definitely rubbed off on you. Then it would be time for soundcheck and after that it was just go, go, go. The first two concerts you tried to find some kind of rhyme or reason, but the boys were going this way and that trying to remember where they placed their stuff or a shirt or necklace. You tried your best to keep them fed. You learned that smaller snack type meals would work best on show days, every few hours.  
Shopping for food was easy, seeing as you just had to draw up a list and one of Lars' assistants would bring you the items, you did get to tag along a few times. You especially enjoyed going to open air markets with fresh fruits and vegetables.  
Then there were the shows themselves, they were mind-blowing. The boys underwent complete transformations on stage and it was breathtaking to witness. Josh kept his shinning personality, but it was multiplied and he connected so effortlessly to the crowd, it was undeniable that he was having so much fun. His smile was contagious and his antics on stage were completely endearing. Sam looked mature when playing bass, he seemed more focused and he made such funny faces when he was deeply into a certain part of a song. When he was working the stage you almost forgot he had the potential to be painfully annoying.  
Danny Wagner became unrecognizable behind his drum set. The usually mild mannered, soft spoken boy became an absolute monster of a man on the drums. The muscles of his arms rippled and it was hard not to stare. It was almost intimidating to see him bang the instrument so aggressively, his face was primal and contorted in what almost looked like pain, but you realized was pure ecstasy.  
Then there was Jake. You would have sworn his facial features somehow changed under the stage lights, as if a completely different person was delivering the riffs. He was completely released from earthly tethers and all that existed for him was the guitar he gripped. Be bounced and bent himself backwards while playing his notes. The whole display was intoxicating, the boys were no doubt born to perform.  
Unfortunately, you learned that tour life was also exhausting. You decided after two shows and their subsequent after parties that you would have to tear yourself away early if you wanted to remain functional the next day and not burn out before your six-month contract was up.  
At the first show at the festival in London you stood by the boys as they queued up to go on stage. Their energy was electric and you were so excited to finally see them perform. You were making sure they all drank their electrolyte infused water before the performance.  
Sam turned to you, “Hey Y/N, it’s the first show of the tour, why don't you give us all a good luck kiss?”  
Jake, who was finishing up the last of his water started to choke. You all turned in his direction and Danny patted his back quickly. “I'm good, I'm good,” he cleared his throat, “wrong pipe is all.”  
You turned back to Sam, “A good luck kick in the ass is what I'll give you.”  
Sam threw his head back with one of his honky laughs, “Oh, Y/N don’t threaten me with a good time!” he winked and you slapped his arm.  
The boys were instructed to climb the stairs you had been gathered by and you stayed by the rail, looking up at them.  
Sam turned to you and mouthed "one kiss" as he taped a finger on his cheek, you shook your head trying to bite back a smile. Then you decided to blow him one kiss and he pretended to catch it and be excited and pressed his palm against his cheek. Josh saw him do this and turned to you, arms outstretched and pointed to himself as if saying, what about me? Danny had been watching everything while doing some jumping jacks next to Sam and laughed. Jake turned to see what Danny was laughing at. You put your hands up to your face and kissed your palms a few times and then pretended to throw handfuls of kisses to the boys. Jake smiled at the action and Sam stretched his arm in front of Josh to "block" him from receiving any. They playfully swatted each other while Jake "caught" one and looked at you as he held in his fist and pocketed it. Danny kept jumping but gave you a quick thumbs up. Then they were walking through the black curtains where they were greeted by the frantic cheers of the crowd.  
That had been almost two weeks ago and you were currently being surrounded by the aroma of coffee that wafted all around you. Danny somehow always managed to wake up before you to brew some coffee, so that was the smell you usually woke up to.  
You were pulling out bowls and mixing spoons in the tiny, tour bus kitchen to prepare pancakes for the boys. Sam, in only his underwear, and Danny sat nearby at a table, each with a mug of their precious coffee while reading a magazine. The bus kept a smooth rhythm as it rumbled forward to the next tour stop, Berlin.  
As you reached to open the door of the small fridge, you caught sight of the polaroid that was stuck to the door. It was of you and Josh outside Buckingham palace, taken on your first official day of work. You smiled at the memory of the photo being taken. Josh had spotted a couple taking a selfie with a polaroid camera and proclaimed in the fake British accent he’d been using all day, “Oh, Y/N we must obtain a photograph in that format!” then he took you by the wrist and jogged to the place where the young men were standing.  
“Good day my good sirs, would you perchance agree to bequeath us with a polaroid photograph of me and my dear friend in exchange for American currency?” Josh spoke with his arms outstretched and every few words punctuated by his hand gestures.  
The couple looked at each other not quite sure what to make of the situation.  
“Josh, I don’t think they speak English.” you slowly started to pull him away.  
“Oh, we do, it’s just his English is…convoluted” said the blonde one, I couldn’t place the accent but his English was impeccable.  
“We’ll take the photo, no charge.” added the one holding the camera with an amused smile.  
“Cheerio, mate!” yelled Josh as he took your hand and marched you closer to the gate.  
The result was a picture of him using a strand of your hair as a fake mustache and you with both hands up in peace signs. Josh had blinked during the photo so his eyes were comically closed.  
You got your phone and played some music on low volume, then began pouring mix on to the pan.  
“Who is this?” asked Sam, straining to make out the tune.  
“It’s Green Day.” Answered Danny without looking up from his magazine.  
“Good ear.” You said while flipping the first pancake over. Danny smiled at his reading material, proud of himself, while Sam narrowed his eyes at him.  
You set the syrup on the table in front of the boys while you waited on the second pancake to be ready. Then you set a plate in front of each boy with the first pancake of many because, damn, these two could eat!  
Danny and Sam were about four pancakes in when Josh arrived, rubbing his eyes and took a seat next to Danny.  
“Mmm pancakes, love your pancakes, Y/N!” He hummed.  
“I still think it wouldn’t hurt to put a little whipped cream on top.” mumbled Sam.  
“I’m not a freakin’ Denny’s, Sam.” you answered as you placed a stack in front of a groggy Josh.  
Danny sniggered with a mouthful of food and Sam threw a wadded napkin at him. Jake showed up last, but more awake than Josh.  
“Good morning.” he said to you as he poured some coffee in a paper cup.  
“Hey.” you answered while flipping a pancake. Suddenly, the bus driver made a maneuver that lunged everyone slightly forward. Jake bumped into you and some of his warm coffee splashed down your side. You yelped in surprise and Jake quickly apologized, reaching for some paper towels to wipe you off.  
“Shit, I’m so sorry are you burned?” he said worried.  
“No, no, I’m fine. The coffee isn’t that hot, it was more the surprise of it falling on me.”  
He wiped your arm and then handed the paper to you to wipe down your side.  
“Thanks, Jake. I got two pancakes here to start you off.”  
“That’s enough for me, make the rest for yourself.” he smiled and took the seat Sam had just left. Sam took his plate and Danny’s to the sink and began washing it.  
“You full?” you asked him.  
“Yeah. I mean there’s definitely room for some chocolate chips…”  
“I swear to God, Sam.”  
He nudged you with his elbow, “I’m just kidding! Thanks, it was very yummy.”  
“Yeah, thanks Y/N.” Danny added.  
Danny continued reading while Sam left to get dressed. Josh was fully awake by the time he finished his stack, licking sticky syrup off his thumb and forefinger.  
“Okay, so I’ve made arrangements for us this evening!” he announced in his usual upbeat manner.  
“What kind of arrangements?” Jake inquired looking up from his plate, clearly suspicious of his brother.  
“Fun ones. Surprise ones. You’ll see!” Josh stood quickly and went to rinse his plate and winked at you.  
~  
You were going to kill Joshua Kiszka. You just had to decide if you were going to smother him in his sleep or poison his next meal. His idea of a fun night was dragging you up a small stage to sing karaoke.  
“C’mon, Y/N, I hear you singing all the time when you’re cooking!”  
“Yeah, most people do that Josh! We sing in private while going about our day, to pass the time, not to perform in front of strangers! That’s your thing!” You were trying to remove his grip from your wrist. His fingers wouldn’t budge, maybe he was determined to humiliate you or maybe the three drinks he’d had really were blurring out logic.  
“You can sing an ABBA song! You love them! Yes, you’ll sing that, you’re gonna be amazing.” He was smiling maniacally as he scrolled the screen of the tablet with the music selection.  
You looked up to the balcony of the venue where the rest of the boys sat, Sam and Danny were giggling, drawing their chairs up to the rail for a better view. You silently pleaded that they would come and talk some sense into Josh, but they seemed to be looking forward to the spectacle. Jake looked at you and you mouthed “help me”, but he just shrugged with a tight smile. He knew better than anyone that once his twin got an idea in his head neither heaven or hell would be able to shake it from him.  
With your free hand you grabbed on to Josh’s shoulder, “Josh, please, look at me. Please do not make me do this, I am not a stage person, okay? Please! Look, I’m sorry if you’re mad at me or if you don’t like my food, I don’t know what I did for you to do this to me, but honestly just tell me and I’ll make it up to you, but please not this, god please!”  
“What are you talking about? I’m not doing this to spite you! I want you to have a good time, I know you’ll do great!”  
“This is not my idea of a good time!”  
“Pick a song.” he nodded toward the tablet. You’re breathing came in faster, dear god he was really gonna make you do it. “Look, I know there’s a lot of strangers in here, but act like you’re singing to us.” He looked over your head to where the band sat upstairs. He put his arm around your shoulder and guided you closer to the song selections.  
You blinked at the bright screen a few times reading down the song titles, you looked at Josh and he nodded encouragingly, and your finger tapped on “Super Trouper”. You made your way up the three steps of the stage and Josh stayed by the stairs to make sure you wouldn’t run off.  
The song started to play, you sang the opening lyrics and looked up, slightly startled, at the balcony when Danny whistled loudly and Sam yelled your name. Jake was smiling and gave you a thumbs up. You looked over at Josh, who was standing with his arms crossed and smiling smugly, and decided you would smother his dumb face that very night, poison for the other three.  
_I was sick and tired of everything_  
_When I called you last night from Glasgow_  
_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_  
_Wishing every show was the last show_  
You knew the song by heart and didn't need to look at the lyric screen, but you couldn’t look at the people sitting in front of you, it made you too nervous. Looking up at the boys was distracting because Danny and Sam were shimmying ridiculously to the music, but Jake was sitting still with an empathetic smile on his lips. You decided to concentrate on him, if he could go out every night and play in front of thousands like it was the only thing he was born to do, then dammit you would get through this one song.  
_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me_  
_But I won't feel blue_  
_Like I always do_  
_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_  
Without thinking you pointed up to Jake and maybe it was the nerves but you began to sway to the music and get into the performance.  
Jake gasped quietly when Y/N pointed at him from the stage. His smile faltered for moment, but he recovered quickly. She seemed to be easing into the song and he smiled down at her in earnest. The lyrics of the song ringing a little bit too true for him as each day spent around her passed.  
_So I'll be there when you arrive_  
_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_  
_And when you take me in your arms_  
_And hold me tight_  
_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_  
Josh was cheering her on from the side of the stage, waving his arms in the air, even a few people in the audience were clapping along, but she never stopped looking at him. He knew that she was concentrating on him because he wasn’t acting like a drunken fool, he calmed her. He both appreciated it and felt uncomfortable with the eye contact. He had spent the last few weeks trying to not be left alone with her, trying to be cordial, but not overly friendly the way his bandmates were. He liked her, yeah she was cute, but she was really funny and intelligent. And he really liked the way she didn’t mind putting them in their place, especially Sam. She didn’t tiptoe around them trying to please their every whim just because they were “rock stars” or whatever. She did her job with no compromises, which is also why Jake knew that liking her would go nowhere.  
The night before they had taken off for the tour, Jake was in his mom’s office and saw Y/N’s contract on her desk. Out of curiosity he looked it over. He learned about the special clause his mother had included, the one that prohibited Y/N from forming physical or romantic attachments with the band members. He didn’t tell anyone else about it so whenever Sam made flirty remarks and she rebutted them, he knew part of it was because of the contract. He knew she had a good work ethic and wouldn’t jeopardize her job because of his stupid crush.  
Jake had been able to keep things pushed down pretty well, but with her singing at him and smiling, his emotions rushed to the surface. He was trying to keep them in check for both their sake. It was going to be a long six months.

Your heart was beating furiously in your chest as the last note faded. The audience clapped for you and the boys stood and whooped and whistled. You powerwalked off the stage and into Josh’s open arms, he wrapped you in a tight hug.  
“Oh, my freaking god! Holy shit, I can’t believe I did that!”  
“Told ya you’d be great!” he said as he let go.  
Your hands covered your mouth and with his arm around your shoulder, Josh led you back up the balcony.  
“That was awesome!” Sam put his hand up and you high fived him.  
“You did really good, Y/N!” Danny stood and gave you a hug that slightly lifted you off the ground.  
“I was so fucking nervous!” You sat back at the table next to Jake, you grabbed his arm, “Thanks for letting me concentrate on you, everyone else was distracting!” You accused as you looked at Sam and Danny who laughed out loud. “So, who’s next?”  
The boys looked around at each other, “Well, we do have a show tomorrow, it’s probably a good idea to get back to the bus, you know, to rest up.” Josh replied slyly as he sipped his fourth cocktail of the night.   
“You’re right, we should all hit the hay.” Sam stood and put his hand on Danny’s shoulder.  
Jake shook his head, biting back a smile and rose from his chair slowly.  
“Are you guys fucking serious? Someone else has to go and sing, this isn’t fair!” the adrenaline of performing was still rushing through you.  
“You’re always telling us to get enough rest, you’re not gonna go back on your advice now, are you?” Sam quirked an eyebrow at you.  
You couldn’t believe they were turning on you like this. Jake stood by you waiting for you to stand as the other boys made their way down. You both walked side by side down the stairs.  
“I hope you know, I’m gonna get back at all of you for this.” You warned.  
Jake smiled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” he chuckled and you nudged him with your elbow and after a small pause he nudged you back.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and now i'm writing it out. GVF has consumed me. I'm not aiming for real life accuracy, but definitely want to keep it realistic :)


End file.
